As containers using resin materials such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), there have so far been those integrated with handles for easier handling. Such a handle-equipped container is formed by disposing a handle for a container (will be hereinafter referred to as a container handle), together with a preform, within a blow cavity mold, and blow molding the preform in this state.
Various methods are available for arranging the preform and the container handle within the blow cavity mold. An example of forming apparatuses for use in these methods is configured to insert a pin of a plug-in holder into a locking portion of a handle (container handle) to hold the handle individually on the plug-in holder, and move the plug-in holder in this state to dispose the handle within the blow cavity mold (see Patent Document 1).